


You Belong To Me

by devylish



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devylish/pseuds/devylish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Awesome Ladies Ficathon drabble, Prompt : Zoe, " your life is not yours to give up. It is mine. All mine. And I forbid it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer on profile

Blood sputtered from his mouth, and his eyes fluttered shut. Probably the only thing on him that had ever fluttered. Jayne was a not a fluttering man. Fluttering suggested softness. And there was nothing on Jayne that had ever been soft. From his frame, to his hands, to his damn words... everything about him was hard.

Even now as he grasped at my hand, his grip was strong, firm; and something in me wondered if that was the last of his strength. Refusing to let my mind dwell on this thought, I leaned close to him, my lips brushing against his ear. "Hold on for me baby, please, just... hold on."

Straightening up, I tightened my grasp on his hand and yelled over my shoulder. "Doc!"

When Kaylee stumbled into the hallway, a bruise on her cheek, and a gun in her hand, I bit out a hard, "Where's the Doc? I need him here now!"

Kaylee glanced down at Jayne's form, at the wet, maroon wounds that covered his frame, and blanching, she dashed out of the hall, calling for Simon.

I turn my attention back to Jayne, one of my hands entwined in his, the other pressed firmly against the largest wound I'd been able to find. And despite how hard I tried, my hand seemed to be doing a poor job of keeping his blood inside of him. But I kept pressing, kept holding. I wasn't going to lose him... Not now, not when we'd finally found one another; found a peace that we'd both been searching for for so long.

His eyes drooped shut and I tightened my hold on his hand, offering a curse to whichever gods could hear me. Shaking his hand roughly, I gave half a sigh of relief when his eyes worked their way open again. "Jayne, I know you can hear me, so you listen to me, and you listen to me good: your life is not yours to give up. It is mine. All mine. And I forbid it." Jayne blinked his eyes and groaned.

At just this moment, Simon ran into the hall, a small swear escaping his lips as he quickly assessed the situation. He dropped to his knees beside Jayne, he effectively pushed me out of the way, and began to work on Jayne. A Jayne who had a bloody half smile on his face.

Although I was now off to the side, my hand was still clenched in Jayne's and he turned his head toward me and peered at me through slitted eyes.

His lips moved.

"What baby?" The endearment slipped out of my mouth in spite of Simon's presence, and I move my head closer to Jayne's in an attempt to hear what he's trying to say.

"You're one gorram, beautiful, bossy woman."

I blink back tears - he's not the only one who can be tough – but I think he sees them anyway, and I whisper, with a smile, "I'm bossy, and I'm not above bribery either. There will be a lot of gorram rutting when you pull through this."

A choked laugh escapes Jayne's throat as I pull back and let Simon do his job.


End file.
